


Day After Day

by Mutaforma



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been a long time since we last met”<br/>“A bit too long”<br/>“Almost ten years”<br/>“Have you counted them?”<br/>“You haven’t?”<br/>Day after day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day After Day

“It’s been a long time since we last met”  
“A bit too long”  
“Almost ten years”  
“Have you counted them?”  
“You haven’t?”  
Day after day.  
Iwamine Shuu asks with a defiant look. “What do you want?”  
“You weren’t easy to find, Isa” He shakes his head, disapproving sarcastically. “But the brilliant scientist everyone is talking about had to be you. You haven’t forgotten about me, have you?”  
“Nishikikouji Tohri” answers the doctor, blankly. “How could I forget such sobriety”  
“You mean magnificence” says Tohri. He is even more eccentric than what he remembered. Shuu avoids the crowd, wrapping himself in featureless black coat and hiding under his equally featureless umbrella. So he is nobody. Even his name has changed. And no one has to stop him on the street.  
He wouldn’t turn around, anyway.  
He never did.  
Tohri...he kept a mirror in the pocket of his white coat when they worked together.  
They didn’t work together, actually. They worked in the same place. But they had nothing to do with each other.  
He looks at him, smiling disdainfully. “Who knows where you work, now. You shut down the laboratory.”  
Shuu stares at him, bored. “My laboratory, my decision”  
Now he works in a medical centre, in town. He can call himself a respectable person.  
“Don’t you ask me where I work?”  
“I don’t know if I care”  
“You’re even more boring than what you were then” He shakes his head again, in such a way he probably finds artistic. He already had those strange ideas ten years earlier. “You became a doctor”  
“Is this surprising to you?”  
Tohri’s sarcastic smile becomes sour, while he rotates the handle of his colourful umbrella. “Colourful” for those who can actually see colours.  
“No. After all, you were his favourite”  
Did I know that? I did know that.  
He lets a few moments pass, hoping that the wind will blow away his thoughts.  
“If he hadn’t trusted you, He would have entrusted me the management of the laboratory. Surely not you.”  
Nothing to reply.  
“And you shut down the laboratory”  
“There was nothing else I could have done” He telling that to himself, mostly. After all he doesn’t care about the others.  
He looks at him with disgust, even the eye that is covered by his hair is glaring at him.  
“You didn’t even go to his funeral”   
The awareness of this fact doesn’t leave him alone anywhere. And Isa knows that.  
He didn’t even see his grave. He wouldn’t even know where to search for it.  
I deserve nothing.  
“Our next meeting won’t be a courtesy meeting, Isa”  
This didn’t feel like a courtesy meeting.  
“I will not be waiting for you”  
He keeps a photo. In a folder, at the bottom of a pile of files that’s too heavy to lift. And there’s always too little time to try.  
Day after day, he analysed every single fragment of that situation. How he’s been taught.  
Letting go is a bit harder.  
He hasn’t been taught that yet.


End file.
